How They Came to Be
by Shaman Wolf
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Beyblade and it's teams, but no one knows where their mysterious bit beasts come from. Well, my children, I'm prepared to tell you the story of how they came to be.
1. Default Chapter

Everyone lives, everyone dies. That's just the life cycle we all follow. Everyone is told they have a purpose in life, right? Some people think that's just a load of phooey, but most believe it to be true.

Unfortunately, not everyone's purpose is in this world, but in another one. One they find, only after they've passed on. That's exactly what happened to the several dozen people I'm about to address. They have next to nothing in common, but one thing binds them eternally, and made them what they are.

They all died on Halloween. That's how they were all brought together, and that's how they all came to be known as what they are today.

Shawn Cassidy was a respectable teenager, if somewhat wild at times. He had a love of storms that no one could completely understand, even him. He'd sit on the stone wall beside his house, jacket or shirt flapping in the oncoming wind as he stared up at the dark sky. He was intelligent enough to go inside when the sky brightened and rumbled, but he'd stay out until then. Despite this, he was the heartthrob of many a girl. All the fathers wanted him to marry their daughters, all the mothers wanted him as sons, all the girls swooned as he walked by. But life wasn't all fun and games for him, as the entire town found out Halloween night, 1887.

Ren Fujisaki was anything but normal. His eyes were the deepest brown anyone could ever fathom, his hair darker then a raven's feather. His skin was porcelain white, his height short for a man of nearly seventeen. His parents thought he must have been switched at birth, as neither of them had dark hair or eyes, or skin nearly as white as that. He seemed to live in his imagination, and instead of studying or playing ball like the other kids did, he'd sit up in his room with a book of fantasies or myths open on his lap. He'd close his eyes after reading a story, and imagine himself within it with a smile. His parents insisted it would get him killed one day. It's amazing how right parents are, for he was found sprawled across a road on the night of goblins and ghosts, 1943.

Methane Zeroniz was a dark, lonely boy of 18. Ridiculed not only by his name, but by his looks and problems, too. He couldn't help that help it that he was an albino; he couldn't help it that he couldn't eat or sleep; he couldn't help it that he had to be hooked up to machines to keep himself alive. Teasing helped little, and it finally drove him over the edge. His body was found floating in the sea fifteen minutes before the witching hour on Halloween night, 1999.

Dolly Duchensend was a normal enough geek. Her glasses covered half her face, often having to be taped together because someone stepped on them, or broke them in half for her. Her braces cast light everywhere, making her only that more self-conscious about her overbite. Her height was another issue, too; standing at only 5'1", she stood little chance against even the shortest, weakest lacrosse player. No one knew of her inner anguish and dreams, until she was found with the back of her shirt tied to a light fixture in the girls bathroom with a note pinned to her skirt telling of how she'd always dreamed about the little brick house on the small plot of land by the highway; of her dreams of children and love. None of them were ever found, and she was laid to rest on her little plot of land, October 31st, 1978.

Leon Wong, or Leo-Leo, as most people knew him, was as plain as day. He helped his mother tend to their farm in southeast China, which gave him a tan and red cheeks like no other. His dark hair hung in wild, unwashed clumps about his face. A feud broke out a few miles away between two families that had been rivals since anyone could remember. Leo's crush, a member of one of these families, was caught up in the fighting. Captured by her father's enemies, she was to be shot in the heart unless her father gave up his wife. He refused, and Leo rushed forward to take the shot for her. The bullet hit it's mark and he died in the arms of the young girl twenty minutes later. His death made the families see what they had done, and brought them together. He was buried in luxury beneath the local churches floor at midnight on Halloween, 1839.

Tae-Tae Tao was as young and bright as they came. She was a girl trained in ballet who always dreamed of traveling to France or Russia to be in the ballets there, or even Broadway. Alas, her mother and father, who wanted nothing more then the happiness of their daughter, were penniless. But they always smiled and said 'we'll get you there if it's the last thing we ever do'. And indeed, it was. Mummy and Papa Tao fell fatally ill, but before they died, Papa Tao slipped a small envelope into his daughter's hands, telling her to make it big for them. Inside was just enough money to get her supplies and plane tickets to New York City. She never made it, as her plane ran out of gas and crashed a half an hour before they were set to land. No one survived the Halloween night crash of 1990.

Minx, all she was known as, was as pretty as one could be. She had no family with the exception of her uncle, who was only a few years older then her. By nature a helpful girl, she went off to Germany when she heard about the Nazi's, hoping to help someone there. The man she found seemed respectable at the time, but after a few weeks of constantly being hit, she realized the mistake she made, and planned to leave on Halloween. She never made it past the front door, and what was left of her was found hanging in a closet. RIP, 1935.

Lai Niy was a giant of a man. An honest and hardworking citizen, he never hurt anyone on purpose. However, the man he worked for was selling him behind his back, and Lai, being a bit stupid, did whatever he said. He got paid, and that was all he cared about. He didn't realize it was bad to go into peoples houses and take things from their drawers. But he did realize it was wrong to hurt and kill them. When his boss ordered him to do just that, he refused, and found a gun to his head. The last thing he ever saw was a malicious smile. No one missed Lai Niy, until his corpse was found on Halloween night.

Grid had no real name, which is why he was called that. He was found by a sister of the convent on the street when he was five, and lived in the orphanage she and several other sisters and a preacher ran. He had no memory of who he was, but he knew that he was not happy with the sisters. He wanted to get out, see the world, but he was not allowed to leave the church. He ran away eventually, and was found dead in an alley in China on Halloween night. He was given a poor burial, the only thing marking his grave a single wooden cross with 'Save' carved quickly into it.

Tako Arira was a natural born leader. She could make herself heard in all situations, was naturally persuasive, and just had a kind of presence about her. Despite that, she hid herself behind makeup and hair. You could never meet her in a public place without there being something wrong. Wherever she went, bad luck seemed to follow, so she hid herself from everyone. No one knows how exactly, but on Halloween, the only night she'd come out, she was found hanging in the attic of her house. No note was found, but it wouldn't be since as soon as someone tried to go in, the house caught fire. 1997.

Sarah Marianas was normal. She wasn't depressed, she wasn't goth, and she wasn't punk. Like I said; she was normal. She was neither sad, nor happy about her life. She wasn't angry, either, or calm. She was just…Sarah. No one knows to this day who killed her, or why, but she was found with her throat slit in one of the school showers on Halloween afternoon, 1992.

Alex Hichenson was a flirt to the max. If it had two legs and breasts, it was worthy of flirting. He found himself in a relationship with a homicidal whack job one day, and when he began chatting up a cheerleader, she stabbed him in the chest with her pocketknife. That was at the Halloween dance, 1989.

Bobby Johnson was a bodybuilder. If he couldn't get what he wanted with threats, he'd get it with his muscles. He had plenty of enemies, few rivals, and even fewer friends. Anyone could have killed him if they had a bazooka, but the odd enough thing was…he didn't look shot or stabbed…he looked eaten. In fact, half his head was just that. Bitten through, and if it weren't for all the scars and tattoos, he wouldn't have been able to be recognized. Witnesses say that he walked into an ally on Halloween night…and never walked out. 1996.

Sally Barthezla was a stripper at a bar, a favorite of many of the regulars, a Playboy covergirl, and the mother of a three year old son. Barry was her pride and joy. She'd do anything for him, and it upset her that she couldn't see him as much as she wished. After his third birthday (she'd completely missed it) she stopped showing up for work as often as she used to. She'd come in on the days she was required to, but wouldn't show up at all the rest of the time. One of the regulars, a man of around thirty, began to grow disgruntled. He never could come on the days she was here, and he greatly missed seeing her. After a 'talk' with the bartender, he drunk himself silly and went off to her apartment with a gun in hand. He burst in and began shooting and shouting. Only one bullet hit a target, but not one he wanted. Sally was buried beneath the floorboards of his shed on the night she was killed, Halloween. 1975.

Bobby Faex was a man who loved nothing more then to dress up and go around scaring children on Halloween. A prank went too far one day. He was dressed as a mummy, and after sneaking up behind a group of small children and scaring them to the brink of death, he was walking by an alley when a hand shot out and dragged him in. A few screams, and then, silence. RIP 1994.

Sam and Benji Maddet were twins who lived together and died the same way. Parents dieing at a young age, they were raised on the streets until they were found by a mercenary at 10. He took them in and raised them to be ruthless killers. They crossed the path of the wrong person one day, and they found themselves staring down a loaded gun. They were buried by a reverend who found their bodies in the church graveyard on Halloween. Their headstone reads 'Unknown two. Brother and sister, or lovers caught in the wrong place at the wrong time? We'll never know. May the lord bless their souls.' 1969.

None of these people had real names. They all died on the same day, in the same year, at roughly the same time. They lived, breathed, and died together, as they do to this day. They are known only by what they were first called; Kid, Number 1, Drake, Alecks, Germaine. However, I lie, for they are not truly dead. More lifeless. Their bodies live on in a lab, hooked to computers and used for testing, but their souls have been sucked from their bodies forever. Halloween, 2000.

Bryan Salor was an alcoholic, and some say that's what killed him. But most know that he was found on Halloween stabbed in the back with a stiletto knife. None know who-dun-it, but all that mattered was that he was dead, apparently. No one else he knew was ever harmed. 1985.

Torii LeBlanc was a little princess in every sense of the word. At the age of fifteen, she was still a little brat relying on others to wash, dress, and care for her. She was killed by one of the servants she apparently overworked and underappreciated; shot in the temple on Halloween night, 1958.

How do I know who all these people are? Why, I am the one who brought them all together. I am the one who fetched their souls. I was not the one to choose them, but I brought them all the same. They were marked. Some of them I'd rather never have met, particularly the experiments and dear Methane, but we can't all have our way, can we? No, the world doesn't work that way, and it never will. Sadly.

This is their story as much as mine, so I will step aside and let their bloody pasts shine through on you.

Who am I? Why, my dears, that is of little concern to you, but I shall tell you anyway.

I am the ruler of the undead, of the souls that have unfinished business, and feel they must repent for what they've done. No, I'm not the Devil, or the dark one, or whatever he is called to you humans. No, not even close, but he is a good friend of mine. Quite a nice fellow when not in a foul mood. I'm not Death, or the Grim Reaper or whatever, either. A champion at poker, if I've ever seen one.

I'm the king of the land of the Bit beasts, Jonathan Cavadger, and this is the story of how they came to be.


	2. Shawn, part 1

Haaalooooooooo! Shaman Wolff ish HAPPY! She got 4 WHOLE REVIEWS on ONE chapter! dancing That's more then I've gotten for some stories altogether! YAAAAAAAY!

Anyway, to ANSWER MY FOOOOOOOOOURREVIEWS!

Jello-is-evil: I like your SN. Anyway, this will be a series of stories. And you think this has potential! oO I might suggest you get your brain inspected, but THANKS!

White Spirit Angel: Glad to know that this is loved! I like it too. This story is going to be continued, as you can see if you read this. Even I'm not that mean. Thirteen Ghosts? Wanna see that soooooo bad, but parental units say no. These are the bitbeasts, not the bladers. And I'm continuing!

Lovelykaedeinufan: Your SN is confusing to type…this scared you? Wow…I'm disturbed…I SCARED SOMEONE! cackle Okay…I'm normal, honest.

Bibbs: Eh, thanks, I think. I'm glad you like it. And just for curiosity's sake, if you didn't like the topic, why read it:P I kid, I kid.

------

Shawn's story is possibly the strangest I've ever heard of, and I've dealt with all manner of beings. While most people strive for love and acceptance, he tried to distance himself from it, and chose death over them both. Quite interesting how fickle humans can be, isn't it?

Jonathan Cavadger

"Shawn dear, please come inside! You'll catch your death of cold in this wind!" Shawn turned to his mother, long black hair flying about his face in the strong, refreshing gusts.

"Mother, please, just a few more minutes. I want to see it rain." He said, deep voice soft and gentle. His mother sighed and looked to the oncoming storm clouds, hands twisting nervously in the soft cotton of her apron.

"A minute more, and no longer! You may watch it from inside after that." Shawn smiled to her, and she finally understood why all the girls threw themselves at his feet. She would never understand, however, why he chose solitude over their love.

As the short time of sixty seconds ran out, Shawn obediently stood up, dusted himself off, straightened his jacket and walked into the house. With another smile to his mother, a soft pat on his younger sister's head and a gentle punch to his brother's shoulder, he walked down the hall to his room to watch the drops falling in their heavy sheets around him.

--

Shawn found himself walking to the store one day to get…something for his mother. He forgot halfway into town, but he figured he'd remember by the time he got there. He didn't want to trouble his mother, after all.

He was whistling a jaunty little tune when something caught his eye. A man was curled up by the side of the road. He wore ratty clothes, like a peddler or tinker, but he carried no pack. Shawn was torn between making sure he was alright and hurrying into town. Something wasn't quite right about this man…

Finally deciding to just make sure he wasn't dead, he slowly walked over to the man and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. The man wasn't warm, but Shawn could, oddly enough, feel the blood rushing through his veins.

"Okay, you're alive, just sleeping…" he mumbled, slowly backing away. He suddenly found a long fingered hand twined around his ankle, making him stumble and fall. The grip was amazingly strong, but what truly made him cry out was the mans face. Half human and normal enough skin, but the other half…

"A skeleton! A demon is after me! Be away with you!" he screamed, making a cross with his fingers and holding it to his chest, eyes wide in fear. The man let out a laugh that sounded like nails scraping along a chalkboard as he got up and dusted himself off.

"I'll be seeing you tonight, Mister Cassidy." Was all he said as he walked off. Shawn was shaking, but he pushed himself up as best he could and managed to make it into town without tripping too many times on his weak ankles.

Well, I suppose I did scare him a bit, but that's common with most people I'm just meeting. Wouldn't you run and scream if you found a man with half his face a skull staring you down? I have no mirrors in my castle for just this reason. Yes, it's true, I scare myself.

Jonathan Cavadger


	3. Shawnpart 2

WAAAAAAAAH! TEH PIT ISH SOWWY EVERYBODY! SHE DID NOT UPDATE AND FOR THAT SHE MUST DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! tries to jump off bridge

Jonathan: Bad girl! STAY SIT COME!

Sowwy Mizter Cavadger. Teh PIT ish very very very very very very very very four hours later VERY sowwy that she takes so long. She has had this finished for a while but she is too much of a lazy bum to update. So she will now

REVIIIIIIIIIEWS! four, once again

Monarch: You're makin' my head swell! blush Eh…Shawn's in 1887. Yeah…didn't really research timelines DUN HURT MEH!

Tears of Eternal Darkness: Thanks for teh fave. Teh Pit ish grateful. But she didn't update ASAP. Sowwy.

Bibbs: Yeah, I know what you mean. is like that a lot But I'm glad you like it. And you think it's freaky? Hmmmm…cackle

Jello-Is-Evil: Yes, your SN shall own us all. And I didn't mean that to be funny at the time, but I know what you mean when I read it now. And, yes, I need to get mine inspected too, but it would take years to sort all of the thoughts out correctly. The categories would be easy, though! Phantom of the Opera, Beyblade, Anime, School, Food, Sleep, LotR, how the BEEP am I going to get this finished?. That's all the things I think of on a regular basis, anyway.

Eh…sorry, onto TEH story now!

"Shaaaawn! Marry me!"

"No way! He'd never love you! He only likes me!" Shawn watched in slight fascination as the two girls began squabbling…over him. He shifted uncomfortably and tried to walk around them, but was stopped by two hands clenched onto his jacket tails. He looked back to see his two suitors with anger burning in their eyes.

"TELL MEEEEEEEE!" they shouted in unison. "Who do you love!" Shawn was quaking in his boots as he looked between the two. He had to come up with something quickly, something that would only minimally hurt them…

"The rain." He whispered quickly, pulling his jacket free of their now slack grips as he ran off. The girls where shell-shocked, and both burst into tears as he turned a corner. He had barely taken three steps onto the main street when a man who seemed nearly twice his size and the width of at least three of him stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Mister Calens…" he said, startled. The blacksmith rarely left his smithy before it was time to return to his cottage, let alone in the bright of the afternoon. His large smile scared the boy more then the two girls could ever as he grabbed his shoulder.

"Shawn, my boy! Come inside! Surely your mother must need something around that house of hers! A lock fixed, perhaps? A new frying pan? What of a new knife for your brother? Oh! The horse must need to be shoed!" The giant of a man drew poor Shawn to his side, showing him the 'beauty' that was his shop. "All this and more could be yours if you will just marry my dear little Alice…" Shawn was out the door by the time the word 'marry' rolled around. In fact, before that sentence was finished, he was behind the door to his room with tears in his eyes.

"Why!" he gasped out, pressing his hands to his eyes, already red and puffy. This wasn't the first time, but it would be his last.

He crawled over to his chest of drawers and opened the bottom drawer. Beside his bible, the first book he'd ever gotten, was a knife. His hunting knife, to be precise. He picked it up and fingered the blade gently, a fine line of red now tracing the length of his finger. He slowly lifted the blade up, his eyes staring to the ceiling.

"Forgive me, Lord." He said, and plunged the knife into his chest. He coughed and choked, blood flying from his mouth as he flopped to the side. Tears ran down his paling cheeks as he found himself staring at the wall, a few drops of blood rolling down it, like rain on a window pane. He laughed at the irony. Rain started this, and was of course, his last thought.

He blinked his eyes open slightly as he felt water cascading onto his face, eyes shutting against the downpour of rain.

Rain…but…he was dead, right? Dead people didn't feel rain, they felt clouds or fire.

"Frankly, those who are dead are just people who don't breathe or have a heartbeat anymore." He started awake and turned to the voice.

"YOU!" He screamed, leaping to his feet and looking around for something to hit him with before raising his fists. "Don't come an inch closer!" The man laughed and turned to face him.

"Drop your dukes, boy. You couldn't beat me even if I was at my weakest. Don't bother." he said. "Now come along, and don't even think of attacking me from behind. I don't take kindly to cowards. Oh, I took the liberty of giving you a bit of a makeover." Shawn glanced down at himself. His hair was the most unnatural shade of blue one could imagine, his clothes a few shades darker and something similar to what a man of high position in the army would wear, complete with gold buttons and epaulettes on each shoulder. A sword hung by his side, its jewel encrusted handle reflecting the otherworldly light from the clouds above. He was so badly scared he could do nothing but follow it helplessly, wondering just what he'd gotten himself into…

**PRESENT**

Shawn Cassidy is now the sacred spirit known as Dragoon, the storm master. He belongs to Tyson, of the Bladebreakers, and is faithful to his master. In the Bitbeast realm, he is my right-hand man. I couldn't be more grateful for him, because I no longer have to listen to the citizen's complaints. However, the majority of the citizens are young girls who have come to flirt, so it's not much different than in life…Oh well, we can't win them all, right?

Jonathan Cavadger

Woooooo! I killed Shawn!

Shawn: That's a good thing! D: You're so MEAN.

Jonathan: What's got your boxers in a bunch?

Shawn: My idiotic creator, milord. Yours too.

Jonathan: And not wedgies?

Shawn: oO That made no sense, milord.

Jonathan: That was my goal, dear servant.

You both are weirdos. Anywho, Ren's next!

5 reviews to an update, so tell your friends, tell your mom, tell your college age brother, tell your dog if s/he has an account here! And don't forget to review everyone elses stories too!

Oh, and if you've got a particularly favorite bitbeast that you would like to know the history about (and you think it's not listed here, or I haven't done already) just drop a review by!

Au revoir!

SW/PIT


	4. Ren, part 1

Jello-is-Evil: Yes, Danny Phantom is funny. Sam owns you all. HAHA! Okay, yeah…And no, Driger isn't next. He's…checks list A ways off. You'll just have to waaaaaaaaait!

Tears of Eternal Darkness: Yay! Thanks for reviewing!

AND NOW ON TO REEEEEEEEEN!

Ah, Ren…quite an amusement in himself. His head is always off somewhere that it probably shouldn't be. He makes friends of the strangest people, though from what I've seen, they all seem to dislike him…oh well, at least they've got someone at their back, right?

His is possibly one of the sadder tales I've encountered. So young, so energetic. Had it not been for…well, I'll let you find out for yourselves.

--Jonathan Cavadger

Ren Fujisaki leaned his head back against the wall, his book of Egyptian stories and history open across his knees. A smile adorned his pale face; deep brown eyes barely cracked open as his imagination ran wild. He smiled serenely…

He was in a wheat field, wearing one of those little skirt-like things Egyptian men wore. His eyes were surrounded by kohl as he looked onto a river. It was wide, and deep, so much that large boats could sail on it. One such boat was floating down it now, adorned in bright colors. He blinked and walked towards it, dropping his scythe as his eyes widened. It was the pharaoh's boat…but hadn't he passed away three months ago? That's what everyone had said…

He ran to the shore to try and catch a glimpse of its passenger, and was rewarded with the boat stopping close enough to the shore to wade out into it. He began to do so, but found himself stopped by two spears crossed in front of him.

"What business could you have with Pharaoh, peasant! If you wish to speak with her, then you may in Cairo!" His eyes widened. The pharaoh!

A soft, though commanding female voice came from within the drawn curtains.

"Have you forgotten that I am here to hear the citizen's complaints?" The curtain was drawn back, and a young, pretty woman peered at him kindly from within. "Come in, child." He gasped as he climbed in.

"But Pharaoh! He cou-"

"Silence! Pharaoh speaks!" He smiled nervously at her as she turned back to him. "Is there anything you do not like about where you're living?" He shook his head.

"N-no, Pharaoh! I-I cannot complain!" his palms were sweating, but his body was frozen like ice.

"One I associate with should not call me by proper names; I will tell you my name, if you will tell me yours."

"Y-yes Pharaoh…I-I am Ren." She smiled.

"I am Cleopatra, Ren." He was shaking now. She was so…nice. And young, too!

"Ren…" he looked up. Her mouth wasn't moving, but he could hear her voice. "Ren, honey, are you okay?"

Ren was startled from his mind by an insistent shaking at his shoulder. He looked up into the soft blue eyes of his mother. She wrapped a hug around his shoulders, having to bend over quite a bit to do this simple feat, though it wasn't so simple for her…

"Ren! I was scared!" she said worriedly, her hands pressed to her severely swollen stomach. "Are you okay, honey?" He smiled up at her, childish face brightening.

"I'm fine, Mamma!" his face fell as she winced, a look of concern replacing his smile. "Are you okay!" She smiled, lightly rubbing her lower ribs.

"Yes, dear, I'm perfectly okay. The baby just decided it wants to play soccer when it gets out." Ren laughed as he stood up, barely standing an inch above her head. He was only about 5"4', after all. She smiled and worriedly rubbed her stomach. She just hoped nothing was wrong. Ren happily bounced up suddenly, a new book of myths in his hands.

"Mamma! Mamma! I wanna read the baby a stooooooooory! Please Mamma, can I? PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASE!" She sighed with a smile and slowly sank down in his desk chair.

"I don't see what harm it could do. But it's almost dinnertime, and we do need to eat." Ren nodded, leafing through the large book to find just the right one. He looked up with a smile and opened his mouth to start, but stopped dead when he saw someone behind his mother. The book slipped from his hand as he stood up, shaking.

The man was not his father as he had first thought. He was a monster. A man with half his face a skeleton, the empty eye socket staring blankly out at him with a strange red light glowing deep within. He grinned ghoulishly.

"Three days, Ren. Three days." He disappeared. Ren was shaking again.

"REN!" He gasped and sat up, breathing heavily. The cool cloth on his forehead fell to his chest. He looked around, finding himself on the floor of his room. His father was bending over him, his mother standing at his shoulder, and behind her he could see his grandmother in the doorway, looking old and frail.

"Ren! You're alive!" his mother sobbed, his fathers handkerchief clenched tightly in her fist.

"Yes Mamma, I'm alive." He said, rubbing the slowly forming bump at the back of his head. "What happened?"

"You fainted, son. Scared your mother badly. Are you positive you're alright?" Ren beamed up at him.

"Yah-huh!" he beamed. His father sighed.

"If you say so." He sighed again. "If you say so…"

Well, I guess I scared him too…a bit. No different then what I'm used to. I doubt I've ever found one who reacted quite as badly as he did…humans are so confusing. That's why I'm glad I'm not one, I never was one and don't usually have to deal with them. Yes, they all get dumped on poor Shawn…Sigh…oh well. They're necessary, I guess…

--Jonathan Cavadger

AND THAT'S REN!

Kudo's to whoever figures out who he is! And feel free to guess the next one up!

5 reviews to an update.


	5. Ren, part 2

Last chapter of Ren. I think...Meth is next...

Oh a PSST! When I was writing the summaries of the people out, A) I forgot like twenty different people, and B) I didn't think that some of them (namely the All Stars and possibly Hiro's bitbeasts) were created in a lab. So...should I continue with them, or go back and delete them from the first chapter? Review.

VVVVVVVVV (my fishes don't show up on here...)

Ren looked at the newspaper, shocked. He couldn't believe it! He wouldn't believe it!

**Japanese Relocation.**

The awful words kept bouncing around in his head. Japanese Relocation. Japanese Relocation. Japanese Relocation.

They were planning on relocating all the Jap's in California? The bundle of paper scattered as he dropped them onto the kitchen floor.

This wasn't good. They probably wouldn't have very good medical care at the camps, and his mother was rather late in her pregnancy.

Tears welled up in his eyes. While he was sure that there were at least a couple hundred women living in California in the same predicament, he didn't know any of them…none of them were his mother.

Ren did what he always would when he was scared or upset; not even stopping to take off his shoes, he ran into his grandmother's room.

"Gramma!" he whimpered at the doorway. The old woman smiled as she turned around from her cushion on the floor.

"Ah, Ren-chan. What is wrong, little one?" she opened her arms so he could run into them, a thing he'd always done when he wanted comfort.

"Oh, Gramma! It's awful! They're going to lock us away like animals! And when Mamma has the baby, something gonna go wrong and we're gonna lose her and nothing's gonna be the same and then we're all going to get shipped away to somewhere where we've never been before and then we're all gonna die and-and-and-" his grandmother silenced him with a soft finger to his quivering lips.

"Now now, Ren-chan, what brought this on?" she asked softly. Ren buried his head in her robe, smelling the incense she burned to keep away the 'old lady smell' as he'd so often put it.

"The-the papers said that all the Jap's are going to be relocated because of what happened at Pearl Harbor. And they can't be of very good quality, so they're probably not going to have very good doctors, so when Mamma has the baby something might happen and we might lose her, and then they might take us away someplace and we're all gonna DIE!" with that last word, Ren broke into sobs. His grandmother gently stroked his back until he quieted.

"That's nonsense, Ren-chan. They'll have fine medical care there, your mother will have the baby very well, and you'll all be one happy family living in the camp until this all blows over and America sees the mistake it's made and invites us all back into our homes. You've been spending too much time in your imagination, and you're going to get hurt one day." Ren sniffed and nodded. "Now Ren-chan, I want you to dry your cheeks, give this old lady a hug, put on a great big smile and run out to play, okay?" Ren nodded. "I can't hear you."

"H-hai Gramma." He stood up, rubbed his cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt, leaned down to give her a hug, and skipped out the door with less vigor then he normally did.

Ren went to his room to get his book of classic stories, and then ran out of their apartment, down the six flights of stairs, through the lobby, and all the way to the local park. He took his normal post on top of the tree-house, where few people could see him. Opening the book to the one story he hadn't read, his eyes began darting across the page almost instantly.

He stayed like that for a while, before randomly looking up at a noise. A large-scratch that, HUGE- blue lizard was sitting next to him, staring at him with depthless crystalline blue eyes. He shivered, looking around. It was night now, though clouds covered the stars. He shivered again. Something just felt…weird tonight. The air was heavy on his lungs, making it hard to breath, and settled on his skin in a thick sheen of sweat. Despite the heat, he was still shuddering.

Jumping off the roof and landing easily on his toes, he once again took to reading his book. Walking toward the road, he didn't notice that there was a car coming until it was too late…

"RUN!" Ren startled at the voice behind him, turning to see a young man standing on the sidewalk. "You deaf! RUN!" Ren finally noticed just what he was running from. The headlights of the car were fast approaching, and though his brain was screaming the same as the man, he couldn't. It was like a spell.

Ren never felt the moment of impact. He was too far gone already. The man ran onto the road, screaming and checking for a pulse. He found none.

"OH GOOD GOD! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Ren blinked. The clouds overhead were stewing around, threatening to rain. He sat up, feeling dizzy. His head spun and he flopped down on the road again.

ROAD! Ren shot up, not caring that the dots swimming in his line of vision were increasing as he looked around. Yes, indeed, he was sitting on a road. To his left was the park, to his right, an office building. Directly in front of him was a car, the doors wide open, and an ambulance with its back open. He could hear a woman sobbing uncontrollably, several people shouting, and a little girl screaming her guts out.

He stood up a bit shakily, picking his way through the throngs of people, until he found the source of the problem. He nearly fainted.

There was something to cry about, all right. In the middle of the road was a young man of around seventeen with dark hair and dark eyes, though now they were staring blankly at nothing. His skin was pale, like a corpse, and blood was trickling from his mouth. The entire right side of his body was crumpled in, blood seeping through the white shirt he wore, limbs sickly twisted in ways they should never have been.

"Oh, god…" Ren trailed off at that. "I-I'm dead." He was shaking badly now.

"Yes, Mr. Fujisaki, you are." He whipped around at the voice. There were two men there; the skeleton faced man he'd seen three days prior, and a man dressed and colored almost entirely in blue. The blue one had soft, kind, scarily pretty eyes, though they lost some of their brilliance due to the bags under them. He was smiling.

There was a lizard standing next to him; a huge, entirely blue lizard with crystalline blue eyes.

"My greetings, Mr. Fujisaki. I apologize for surprising you, but you wouldn't have noticed if we hadn't." it was the blue man who spoke.

"Wh-who are you?" Ren asked, voice quavering uncertainly. "D-don't come anywhere near me! SOMEONE! THEY'RE TRYING TO MUG ME!" He backed as far away he could, tripping over someone. They didn't notice him.

"No one can hear you, Ren." Said black haired boy turned to the man who had spoken. The skeleton man seemed less threatening now, his arms opened wide. Ren ran to him, snuggling into his chest.

It smelled of incense.

"My name is Jonathan, Ren. This is Shawn. It's time to go home now." Ren looked up.

"Home? Where is 'home'?" Jonathan smiled and gently took him by the shoulder.

"First we'll visit your real home, and then we'll go to my palace; my home." Ren looked up.

"I-I have a home?" He asked, his brow furrowed. Jonathan cast a glance at Shawn.

"Yes Ren, and you're being missed very much right now. It's time to go comfort your family." Ren looked up at him, confused.

"A-alright. I'll go to m-my family."

Jonathan smiled and took his hand, gently leading him away from the accident that had been waiting to happen for the past seventeen years.

Shawn went to pick up the book; it had landed about twenty feet from the body. He opened its bloodstained cover and tried to find the story he'd been reading when this had happened. His face was solemn, eyes sad as he read the title.

_The Phantom of the Opera_. _A story of a misfit, shunned by society, and the young singer he falls in love with_.

------

Ren is now the sacred spirit known as Strata Dragoon, used by Daichi of BBA Revolution. He still is much like he used to be; head in the clouds, constantly almost getting run over, nose always buried in some book about who knows what. Shawn has taken the 'big brother' position for him, always making sure he stays out of roads, off of tall buildings, away from broken glass, etc…Ren has had to be one of the more enjoyable people I've picked up, but I would rather not have met him at all if that meant he wouldn't have had to die like that.

Well, there you have it. That's Ren. And he's one of the ones that doesn't remember exactly what happened or who they are. I guess they're easier to deal with then some of the others, since they don't really argue with what you're saying…however, you usually have to teach them just about everything all over again. I guess I'm thankful that he didn't have to be re-taught how to use the bathroom…I still shiver at the thought of how THAT would have turned out…

--Jonathan Cavadger

VVVVVVVVVVV

...Ren's probably my favorite out of all of these guys...

Ren: It's 'cause I'm cuuuuuute, right?

That's right sweetie! hugs

Read et review (oh, I'm FRENCH! Not...sorry French peoples, I botch your pretty language horribly TTTT)


End file.
